


sugar and spice and everything nice

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [44]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Familiars, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: donghyuck is nine years old when he tells his mum that he wants a dog as his familiar.[in which jeno is donghyuck's familiar and donghyuck is kind of, very surprised at how cute his human form is]





	sugar and spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> this is really messy but i needed to write something for my babies birthday and i thought up this idea when i was having my afternoon breakdown :)

donghyuck is nine years old when he tells his mum that he wants a dog as his familiar. 

“dogs aren’t exactly… common familiars duckie. don’t you want a cat like me and your brother have?” 

he’d frowned back, crossing his arms and stomping his foot down before shaking his head. his whole body had moved with the force of it and his mum coughed to muffle her laughter. “no, i want a dog. mrs woo who lives on jaemin’s street has a labrador that she takes everywhere and i wanna be like that with my familiar.”

(donghyuck had later learnt that mrs. woo’s labrador was  _ actually _ her seeing-eye dog. his mum had just been too endeared to break the news.)

“okay baby, if you want a dog then we’ll find you a dog,” his mum had cooed placatingly, ruffling his hair. donghyuck had beamed up at her and yelled an excited ‘thanks’ before running off out of their kitchen, probably to inform taeyong of the news. 

that was nine years ago, and the memory is long forgotten, buried at the back of donghyuck’s mind along with all the other stupid stuff he asked for as a child. that’s why he’s surprised to wake up on his eighteenth birthday, with what looks like a border collie curled up at the bottom of his bed. 

it’s all black, with what looks to be a dark turquoise tuft of hair sticking up between his ears and suddenly it all comes rushing back to him and donghyuck is considerably more awake than he had been just a second ago. 

he shuffles onto his knees and crawls down his bed, dragging the duvet with him and the dog fidgets at the movement, but it doesn’t wake, just curls further into itself and donghyuck lets out a muffled squeal because oh my god, it’s so fucking cute. 

“his name is jeno, you have your aunt to thank for him,” his mum says and donghyuck whips his head around. 

she’s stood in the doorway of his room, coffee mug in hand and that weird snuggie that taeyong bought her for christmas draped over her shoulders. “she warned me he might be a bit hesitant to move between masters but seeing how comfortable he looks, he’s probably already accepted himself as yours,” she continues, and donghyuck doesn’t even have time to fawn over the fact that his mum just referred to him as his familiars master because his dog, jeno, is waking up and peeking his head up to look directly at donghyuck. 

he nuzzles himself under donghyuck’s chin, wet nose leaving a little trail across the front of his neck and then he’s moving up and lapping at donghyuck’s cheek and he feels on top of the world. he giggles, eyes crinkling as he brings his hands up to ruffle jeno’s cheeks and it feels so nice to finally have a familiar. after all these years it feels like he’s actually a proper witch. 

-

donghyuck very quickly decides that having a dog as a familiar is way better than any cat or ferret or rat that society would’ve suggested he have, not only for the fact that jeno is amazing at sniffing out herbs in the forest, but also because he’s the best friend he’s always wanted. 

it’s a thursday and they’re out on their third trip to the forest this week. his mum got a massive order from the town over and is burning through her bearberry and sage just trying to finish it. 

jeno is eager as ever for the walk, bounding through the forest, the little satchel tied around his waist bouncing with every step and donghyuck is in a good enough mood that he runs after him. well, that is until jeno freezes in front of him, tail coming down between his hind legs and a low whimper shakes through his whole body. 

donghyuck is immediately on edge. he’s not stupid, he knows that being a witch in a mainly human community is still risky despite how far relations have come between humans and the supernatural. he knows that there are still people out there who consider them freaks, who think they should stick to living away from everyone else, and so donghyuck is on guard, hand falling to rest on his herb pouch because he knows that if all else fails, he has enough power in there to stun whoever’s ahead of them for long enough so they can get away. 

it turns out that’s not needed though, because as donghyuck takes a tentative step forwards he realises that jeno isn’t facing off with an angry human. no. it’s a tabby cat, probably a quarter the size of jeno and it’s sat on a burnt out stump next to the path, not even paying either of them any attention. 

“jeno, oh my god you scared me,” donghyuck huffs, laughing as he walks forwards to try and calm jeno down but the dog isn’t having it. he ducks down, pulling away from donghyuck’s hands and rests his head on the ground, bringing his paws to cover his eyes and donghyuck really can’t comprehend that his massive dog is terrified of a stray cat. 

“hey, he’s not a stray,” someone says from behind them and donghyuck practically jumps out of his skin before he turns around and sees that it’s just renjun. 

“you fucker, stop reading my mind,” donghyuck huffs, and then he turns his attention back to jeno, who’s still curled up on the floor. “i’m assuming that’s sicheng then?” he asks, not looking up, though he does nod his head in the direction of the cat. 

“yeah, he wanted a change so he’s a cat now,” renjun says as he walks closer. “i don’t think it’ll last long, he gets bored easily.”

sicheng mews at that, as if renjuns words offended him but he doesn’t push further and renjun rolls his eyes at the tabby. 

“what about you, i didn’t know you got your familiar already. where did you even manage to find a collie that wasn’t already devoted to his owner?”

donghyuck hums, scratching behind jeno’s ears in an attempt to comfort him. “you know my aunt, she can get her hands on anything if she wants it bad enough,” he says and renjun nods in affirmation because he  _ does  _ know. in their first year of sixth form, renjun had lost the charm talisman jaemin had gotten him from iceland and had spent a whole week having a meltdown before donghyuck’s aunt had caught wind of his problem. the next day there was a box on renjun’s doorstep, the exact talisman inside. 

when renjun doesn’t reply, donghyuck assumes that their conversations over and he presses a gentle kiss to jeno’s head. “c’mon boy, it’s just sichengie. he acts all tough but he’s really a big softie. you should see him in his owl form. so, so clingy,” he says, voice no louder than a whisper. sicheng meows in object again, but donghyuck ignores him. “i know we’ve all got fears pal, but trust me when i say sicheng is at the bottom of the list of things we should be worrying about.”

jeno whines in response, though he does lift his head out from under his paws. his eyes are wide, scared and donghyuck keeps on petting him, trying to coax him to stand up again and  _ of course _ that’s when sicheng chooses to jump off his stump and prowl over towards them. 

jeno starts trembling under donghyuck’s hands, whimpering unabashedly and then suddenly there’s a poof and dog jeno is gone and donghyuck’s hands are now resting on a very human boy’s back. it’s startling, to say the least, mostly because donghyuck had kind of forgotten that familiar’s actually had human forms, and partly because jeno is  _ cute _ . real fucking cute. 

his black hair is tousled, turquoise streaks running through his fringe and donghyuck really wants to run his hands through it. but then the weight sets in, that he’s knelt over a (cute) boy, that he’s never technically met and donghyuck pulls back so fast that he trips over his feet and falls straight on his ass. 

he hears renjun laughing behind him and donghyuck is totally gonna get back at him later, when there isn’t an astoundingly cute boy infront of him who is  _ also _ his familiar. yeah, he’ll do it later. 

“hey uh, sorry i didn’t mean to do that,” jeno says and oh god, his voice. his voice is so fucking soft and velvety and donghyuck is fucked. “i’m like really allergic to cats and in dog form it always translates into a phobia. i really can’t explain why, sorry.”

“it’s okay you, you don’t need to sorry. i mean, you don’t need to say sorry. stuff always gets a little weird when switching between forms. my mum has lycaon heritage and when she was younger, like before i was born she was a vegetarian but whenever she would shift into a wolf she’d eat meat,” donghyuck says and he knows that he’s rambling but jeno is looking at him like he’s genuinely interested and donghyuck can’t shut himself up. “obviously because she had to because she needed to survive but whenever she tells us about those days she insists that she was still a vegetarian because she didn’t eat meat in her human form. i guess that’s not really the same thing but… uh, yeah.”

“you’re cute when you ramble,” jeno says in response and donghyuck thinks he’s forgotten to breath because what??? the actual fuck? “but i was also saying sorry about the whole transforming thing too. i know we’re both supposed to agree before i show you my human form but i really thought he was gonna touch me, and that would’ve been  _ bad. _ ”

“that’s okay, it’s good. you’re cute- uh good. yeah, it’s good.” donghyuck stumbles over his words, and he can feel his face growing redder by the second and why oh why is the ground not swallowing him up. 

“good, huh?” jeno asks and the way he raises his eyebrows and smiles really shouldn’t have donghyuck’s heart beating a mile a minute but alas. it does. 

“please shut me up.”

“but you’re cute when you’re flustered,” jeno pouts. donghyuck feels like his hearts beating so fast that it’s gonna burst out of his chest. “i didn’t know people could blush this much, wow.”

“oh my god, can someone shut you up too,” donghyuck mumbles and then he’s turning around. “renjun, renjun please help. please make him be quiet.”

renjun just smirks down at the both of them. “but i’m having so much fun watching you melt into a puddle of goo. i didn’t know you had a thing for puppy boys, hyuck.” and wow, donghyuck hates him. 

“he’s- he’s not a puppy boy, he doesn’t even have ears,” donghyuck splutters, but it’s a mistake because as soon as he utters the words jeno is perking up and saying, “oh, i can have them if you want me to.” and then ears are sprouting from his hair, flopping down either side of his head and they look so soft, donghyuck thinks he might cry. in fact, he thinks he is. he brings a hand up to wipe at his eyes and yeah, tears. 

“oh my god,” donghyuck groans and then, very gracefully, he flops down face first onto the forest floor. he’s pretty sure there’s soil up his nose, and the grass is digging into his cheek but he feels like it’s deserved. jeno, on the other hand, does not. 

he pulls donghyuck up by the shoulders, and donghyuck groans but he doesn’t fight it. “were the ears too much? should i get rid of them?” jeno asks and he sounds so sweet and caring and donghyuck feels himself starting to cry harder. why is he such a mess? he’s gonna blame it on the upcoming full moon, but he knows that it’s bullshit. 

“no, no, they’re cute,” he mumbles, bringing a hand up to rub at his nose. both him and jeno watch as soil falls free, and lands in his lap and jeno’s soft chuckle almost has donghyuck in pieces. 

“you know it’s kind of expected in today’s society that master’s will form a special kind of bond with their familiars. it’s okay if you find me cute because i find you cute too. i think it’s pretty simple.”

“i’m not having this conversation when renjun’s still here,” donghyuck huffs, and he can’t stop himself from smiling when jeno tilts his head and looks up at the other witch. 

“so when we get home?” jeno pushes, looking back at donghyuck with a gentle smile, his eyes crinkled adorably and donghyuck finds himself nodding before he can even properly process the question. “okay good, because i’ve been waiting for weeks for proper cuddles and finally i can have them.”

donghyuck just nods again, too frazzled to do anything else and jeno laughs a little, ears bouncing against his head and then he’s leaning in to kiss donghyuck on the cheek before leaning back and then human jeno is gone and he’s back to being the border collie donghyuck has grown so fond of. 

it takes him a good while to get back into motion after that. renjun hits him on the back of the head to knock him out of his stupor, and then bids his goodbye, sicheng slinking along behind him, but donghyuck still doesn’t get up for another five minutes or so. he’s still kind of overwhelmed with the fact that his familiar has a very cute human form and also thinks donghyuck is cute and he stays overwhelmed for the whole afternoon. 

even when they get back home, he’s still ‘away with the fairies’ as his mum would say and it takes jeno turning back into his human form to knock donghyuck out of it. 

he still has his ears, though they’re sticking straight up off his head now in what donghyuck can only assume is excitement and donghyuck can feel that blush creeping back onto his face because jeno is just, he’s just precious. 

“so,” he starts, laying down to rest his head in donghyuck’s lap and donghyuck wills himself to stay calm as he gently runs a hand through his hair. “i was promised a talk once we got home. and we’re home now so, lets do that.”

“i mean, do we really need to have a talk. i uh, i find you cute. very cute. the ears are, they’re good. i like them-”

“-and i think you’re super cute too. especially when you’re embarrassed.”

“-so i don’t think we need to talk. let’s just uh, keep admiring each other’s cuteness.”

“can i call you my boyfriend when your aunt asks?”

that has donghyuck coughing, almost choking on his spit. “you talk to my aunt?”

“yeah, we have weekly phone conversations,” jeno replies like somehow donghyuck was supposed to know this already. “she raised me, it’d be kind of rude to just cut off contact with her when i moved away.”

“i guess you can then,” donghyuck says. 

“okay good, because i’ve already been doing it. i kind of told her you were my boyfriend two weeks ago.”

this time donghyuck does actually choke. 

“she told your mum too and we have both their approval! i mean it’s not surprising considering uncle is technically auntie’s familiar but, it’s nice to have it.”

and god, donghyuck knows that they’re going straight into the deep end of this ‘relationship’ or whatever the fuck this thing is, but jeno  is cute, so he guesses it’s okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love lee donghyuck so much :(((


End file.
